Greatest Story Ever Told
by Kiminoke
Summary: Serena has always had the 'hots' for Diamon, but can never seem to get him to notice her. Except for in her dreams that is... Or maybe her luck is changing? Then there is Darien, a total mystery, but for how long?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Serena has always had the 'hots' for Darien Shields, but can never seem to get him to notice her. Except for in her dreams that is... Or maybe her luck is changing?

Disclaimer: I don't know how these work really.. But I don't own Sailor Moon! Hehe I'm not sure what all goes here…

Readers: Please do not copy any of my writing! 3 R&R! and enjoy!

**Greatest Story Ever Told**

By Kiminoke

Darien signed on as always, 7 p.m. on the dot. Serena smiled to herself as she let the sound of the steady rain against her bedroom window calm her nerves. Darien had always made her nervous for the 3 years she had known him since her freshman year of high school. He had also always been the best looking guy in school-leaving Serena without a chance. Until now.

"hey sexy" she typed confidently into her aim window before hitting send.

"what do you want?" she giggled at his typical response.

"you of course, I want to taste you… I want you to take me right now." glancing down at her drumming fingernails she cursed herself for the horrid habit.

"outside in 3 minutes" was all he said before his was set to away.

Serena quickly got up from her chair heart racing as she went to the mirror. Staring at herself she smiled with approval. Her pale pink nightgown showed off her curves wonderfully as it clung to her skin. The length was perfect, barely covering any of her long legs. She brushed her waist-length blonde hair over her shoulder carefully slipping her feet into her fuzzy slippers before dashing excitedly down the stairs.

For moments they just stared into each others eyes. One pair a deep ocean blue that almost looked to be dancing like a tide, and the others a sky blue darkened with lust. His eyes moved down her body as the wet nightgown hugged her body like a second skin, he grinned almost evilly as he noticed her nipples reacting to the cold rain. Without hesitation he pushed her forcefully against the nearby house. Serena gasped feeling a cold window pressing against her butt as his body pressed into her forcefully.

"Serena you don't know what you do to me" Darien moaned against her neck as he kissed his way to her lips covering them with his own and forcefully requesting entrance to her mouth.

She allowed him entrance without hesitation meeting his tongue with her own immediately taking over to explore his mouth. It wasn't long before she felt his arousal against her thigh gasping and pulling away moaning softly as he moved down her neck again his hand moving up her hip beneath her nightgown and across her stomach. Without realizing what she had done she found her leg raised up at his side and her hips pressed against him roughly, his hand at her thigh supporting her.

He crushed her more forcefully against the cool window moving her panties aside with his finger he allowed the head of his cock to gently rub against her sensitive lower flesh. She hadn't even realized when he had unzipped his pants to reveal his throbbing cock. Letting out a moan she begged him "Darien, don't tease me… fuck me please" she breathed heavily as he slid fully into her, lifting her other leg she tightened them around his waist, he was hers at last.

Helping support her he began sliding in and out of her quickening steadily as he took her virginity against his living room window. Thrilled at the risk of being seen he began thrusting into her harder, desperately kissing her lips loving her sounds of pleasure.

Serena slowly rocked against him helping to fit him fully into her as she felt her body tightening around him she guided his hands to her breasts arching her back against him.

Suddenly someone was banging on the window, and Darien opened his eyes to see a very angry mother screaming something he couldn't hear at him. He quickly released Serena nearly causing her to collapse.

The banging continued until Serena opened her eyes only to be in her room again.

'_damn it was only a dream_' she groaned as she turned off her alarm and slid out of bed. '_at least this is the last day of school_' she reminded herself putting on her thick glasses and frowning.


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.. Sadly! Haha

Thanks so much for the reviews! Actually I wasn't sure if this was any good so far but now that I have some support I'll be sure to work on this.

* * *

**Part 2- **Confusion

Serena walked into school yawning as she saw her friends and quickly went to join them at their lockers.

"Hey Guys!" she chirped cheerfully at the group, only to be met by stares.

"What?" furrowing her brow in confusion she turned to the mirror in her locker only to realize she had left her acne mask on this morning.

Serena sprinted down the hall totally mortified as she reached the bathroom and quickly scrubbed the dull green mask from her face the tears started to form in her eyes. Her knees weakened as she let her body drop to the floor and began to weep. _'I can't believe on the last day of school I just had to screw myself over by doing something so stupid. I had almost made it through the whole year without a slip up but nooo I had to go and be stupid.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mina came in behind her and gently brushed the hair from her face.

"Don't worry Sere! It'll be okay. At least the whole school didn't see!"

"Thanks Mina, but the ones that did were enough to ruin the last few hours of my high school life" Serena replied with a disappointed tone.

Noticing the confusion forming on Mina's face she explained, "Diamond was there and I even waved at him this morning so I know he saw me" with this said the tears started spilling from her crystal eyes in despair.

For the rest of the day Serena walked through the halls as if condemned as people giggled and pointed at her. Suddenly she felt an arm slide around her small shoulder and looked up stopping dead in her tracks realizing it was non-other than Diamond.

"Hey", he said as soon as she had noticed him and gave her one of his to-die-for smiles.

"He-Hello" Serena stammered in reply still gaping at him in shock.

"Would you like to go with me to the after party?"

"…Are you sure you have the right person?"

Diamond laughed softly, and Serena sighed even his laugh could make her weak in the knees. "Yes, I'm positive you are."

"well… okay if you're sure then." With that he kissed her cheek whispering softly into her ear as if to tease her 'see you later then'. Soon he was gone and Serena was left to her thoughts.

'_what is going on.. First I make a total fool out of myself in front of him and the next thing you know he's asking me to a party. What should I wear?'_ Her thoughts continued to wander over the clothes in her closet for the remainder of the day.

* * *

After school she headed to the arcade where all the girls met to have a little fun before hitting the books, but this time they didn't have to hit the books! At the thought of no homework Serena squealed with excitement.

"oh my god guys you WILL NOT believe what happened to me today!" Serena ran up to her friends and was almost there when she slipped on a spilled milkshake and soon found herself covered in a sticky pink liquid.

"mm strawberry!" she smiled bigger causing the girls to laugh.

"You're such an idiot meatball head" Rei rolled her eyes and walked over the counter to continue flirting with the handsome Andrew who worked there.

"Why are you in such a good mood anyways?" Mina asked anxiously wondering what could have brought Serena out of her horrible mood that she had been in earlier.

"Diamond asked me to the party tonight!" she nearly screamed as she jumped up waiting for her friends, hopefully, good reactions to the news. Instead she was met with nervous glances and shifting feet.

"…What?" she asked confused as first and then a pout coming on she whined "I thought you guys would be happy for me!"

"Well, don't you think it's a little odd that after you fully embarrassed yourself in front of Diamond that he would ask you out" Amy pointed out, leave it to the smart one of the group to bring that question into Serena's mind.

'_I hadn't thought about it really_' Serena thought to herself a moment before blurting out "You're just jealous Amy!"

"Actually, I have a date with Greg tonight" Amy blushed as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"oh my gosh Amy! Why didn't you tell us!" Mina spat out feeling it was her business to know being the goddess of love and all.

"Yea Ames! I thought we were your best friends" Lita teased as she stuck her tongue out.

"Well, he just asked me earlier today!" Amy whined tired of all the attention she was getting feeling the heat rising in her pale face.

The girls looked around suddenly noticing a lack of a certain whining and quickly found Serena had disappeared. They looked at each other and shrugged before walking over to Rei and ordering a few milkshakes to continue their discussion. They were used to Serena just disappearing.

* * *

Sorry guys! This chapter is a little less interested than the last, but you have a few things to think about now! Where'd Serena go! Why is Diamond asking her to a party? And of course Who is the world is the guy from the first chapter! Buahaha you'll find out in time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sailor moon! Sorry to burst your bubble! Here is the next chapter, lemons on the way ;)

* * *

**Part 3- The Party**

Serena strolled down the side-walk with the chocolate milkshake she had snatched from the Arcade before performing her famous disappearing act. '_why did Diamond ask me to the party.. I'm almost to scared to go now, but if I don't then I might miss out on something. Why is everything so complicated when it comes to me!' _After running through a few different scenario's for the party Serena stopped and stared ahead at a man she had seen around a lot lately. She had found out from friends his name was Darien and knew he was absolutely gorgeous from looking at him, but other than that she hadn't figure out much else.

It was then that he turned around and blue met blue as they stared for what seemed like forever and then just as quickly the walk sign turned green and he disappeared across the street. Something about his midnight black hair, broad shoulders, and tall shapely body stuck in Serena's mind. The dream from before suddenly popped into her head and she couldn't help but wonder.. '_that couldn't be the Darien I talk to on aim..'_

Back in her house she yelled to her mother in the kitchen, "I'm home!".

"Hello dear, how was school!"

"Fine" she yelled as she sprinted up towards her room and closed the door walking to her closet. She needed something amazing to wear. '_Black is probably a good color.. Sliming and sexy…' _pushing her way to the back of her closet she pulled out some black strappy heels and a few other odds and ends.

Forty-five minutes later she stood in the mirror and admired her reflection. The strappy shoes she had picked also had a black ribbon that wrapped up around her calve and tied into a small bow, showing off her long legs wonderfully in her opinion. She had also decided on a black dress that made her body look a little more curvy that it probably really was and came up to tie around her neck. Also it had a diamond cut between her chest that showed a little cleavage. Another improvement was the meatballs that she took down and instead had her hair in soft waves. '_Perfect_'!

Serena made it down stairs just as the doorbell rang, she pulled open the door to stare at her gorgeous date, and a picture of Darien came into mind. '_I wonder if he would ever take me to a party…_' With a reluctant sigh at letting her day dream go she took Diamond's arm and was lead away from her homely haven. Soon blaring music and strange faces surrounded her.

Diamond had disappeared to get her a drink a few minutes ago and she could see him talking to one of the school druggies in the school. '_figures he's a druggie, who isn't?'_ After a few more minutes he returned and handed her a soda, as she had asked him for, and smiles charmingly.

"You look amazing Sere", she flinched. '_I didn't say he could call me that..'_ forcing a smile she managed a response.

"Thanks, you look wonderful as well Diamond. You know people are staring right?" Serena couldn't help but notice that people had been watching them the entire night and she couldn't get any peace.

"Would you like to leave?" he asked gazing into her eyes almost to intensely, but her heart skipped a beat as she realized she was wasting a good time.

"Only if we still are going to hang out?"

"of course, we can watch movies and I'll cook for you at my house"

Serena smiled brightly at the idea of dinner and a movie at Diamonds and quickly accepted the offer.

'_maybe this won't be as bad as I thought! He's so amazing.'_

With they each grabbed their coat and headed towards his car and soon they were on their way to Diamonds house.

* * *

You know I wouldn't mind having the shoes Serena had… R&R! 3 


End file.
